Triforce of Talon
by thDalmatian
Summary: Ever wonder what belonged in the middle of the Triforce? You know, the big, empty slot? Read to find out! My first fic, so please be kind! :)


****

Triforce of Talon  
by 15thDalmatian

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Talon was delivering milk to Princess Zelda and Link. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a Triforce piece.

"Well, give my chickens colored tails 'n call 'em Thanksgivin' dinner! A Triforce piece!" Talon cried. He looked at the engraving on the front, and it looked like him, "That's a mighty fine lookin' guy!" he said as he flipped it over and saw another engraving that said "Lon Lon Milk, 20 rupees". "I think I'll keep this," he said.

Suddenly, a beam of light came down and took him up like a UFO. Next thing you know, he found himself with Din, Farore, and Nayru. "Talon, you finally found the center of the Triforce!" said Nayru.

"Who are you guys, and why are you all made of gold? I reckon you'd be mighty valuable back east!"

"We are the three Golden Goddesses, ancient creators of Hyrule," Din said.

"You are the fourth Ancient Creator of Hyrule, Talon," Farore added.

"I'm that old? I thought I was only 45!"

"Finally, the Triforce is balanced evenly with the added Triforce of Talon! Sadly, you cannot resume your Golden state because you have a life in Hyrule. What would your daughter say if she suddenly had no father?"

"I reckon she'd say, 'Holy Cheese of Swiss! I ain't got no daddy!'"

".....okay. But there's another reason why you can't become the Golden God of the Triforce of Talon," Farore said.

"And do you, by chance, recall what that reezin' could be?"

"Um..that's not important right now," Din said hurriedly.

"Well, Talon," Nayru said, "since you have realized your destiny as the Golden God of the Triforce of Talon, yet are unable to resume your position, we shall grant you three wishes: one of Power, one of Wisdom, and one of Courage."

"Please choose your wishes carefully!" Farore said.

"Now, you may state your Wish of Power," Din said, stepping forward.

Talon scratched what was left of his hair. "Well, I reckon I'd wish for everyone in Hyrule to purchase the mighty fine Lon Lon Milk instead of that cheap ol' Romani Milk!"

".....okay," Din said. She closed her eyes and said, "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum, Everyone buy Lon Lon Milk!" and clapped her hands. "Done."

Farore stepped forward. "Now, I shall grant you one Wish of Courage. What will it be?"

Talon tapped his foot. "I s'ppose I'd like to be brave enough ta' stand up ta' that thar Ingo feller."

".....okay," Farore said. She closed her eyes and said, "Eenie, Meenie, Mynie, Moe, You can stand up to Ingo!" and clapped her hands. "Done."

Nayru stepped forward. "Your Wish of Wisdom will soon come true. Please tell me it now."

Talon scratched his chin. "I should think I'd want to know how many chickens I happen to own back thar at Lon Lon Ranch."

".....okay," Nayru said. She closed her eyes and said, "Bibbity, bobbity, boo, Knowledge of your chickens rests with you!" and clapped her hands. "Done. Now, give me the missing Triforce piece." He did.

"Thank'ee kindly," Talon said, bowing his head. "I reckon y'all hafta get back to yer regular farmin' jobs. Y'all take care now!" He beamed back down to the field outside Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda rushed out.

"Talon," she said breathlessly. "Suddenly, everyone in the castle had this intense craving for that delicious Lon Lon Milk! Can you please sell us some?"

"Well, stick me on Epona with a sword and call me Link!" Talon said. "How many rupees are ya willin' ta pay me for it?"

"We'll pay anything for it, but please, sell it to us!' Zelda pleaded.

"Here is that delicious Lon Lon Milk ya been askin' fer, it'll be 50 rupees," Talon said.

"Here is the 50 rupees, and thank you so much for the milk!" Zelda said.

Talon walked back to Lon Lon Ranch. "Now that I have this here Wisdom Wish, I s'ppose I should see how many Chickens I gush dag _do_ have!" He went into the room where he usually sleeps. "Well, paint my nails and call me Mildred! I've got thirteen chickens!"

Ingo walked into the room. "Taaaaaalon! How many times do I gotta tell ya' ta' milk them gad darn cows!? Get your lazy bee-hind a'movin!"

Talon looked at Ingo. "I reckon I've had enough of your bossin' me and Malon 'round. Ya' better stop blamin' me fer yer poor farmin' job!"

Ingo backed away. "Gush, I sure am mighty sorry! I'll try ta feed them chickens more! Have a fine-an-dandy day!"

"All thirteen of 'em!" he called as Ingo went to get the chicken feed.

__

ABOUT A WEEK LATER...

"Daddy!" Malon said softly, trying to wake her father up. "We're going to be late for our party!"

"What party?" Talon asked, jumping up.

"Don't you remember? Princess Zelda is holding a party because of how much milk we've sold! And she wants us to bring a bunch, so get up!"

Talon and Malon rushed down the stairs to get their milk ready to take to the castle. When they arrived, everyone in Hyrule was there. The Great Deku Tree even let the Kokiri attend. Everybody rushed over to get the bottles of milk. Zelda stepped to the front of the crowd.

"I propose a toast," she said, "to Talon! He and his milk are the best thing that ever happened to Hyrule!"

"Hooray for Talon, creator of The Milk," the crowd said, raising their milk bottles.

"Hey!" Malon sulked. "I helped, too!"

"Oh, yeah. Her too."

The crowd mumbled a bit. Malon slumped down, looking offended.

"Now, let's give Talon - and that girl - our gift!"

Some of the royal guards pushed through the crowd, carrying a large box. Talon opened it excitedly. "Well, 'all be! A Nintender 64!"

"And this game, in which you learn precious Cow Milking skills!" Zelda added, handing him a smaller box.

"Thank'ee kindly," Talon said, bowing his head. "I think it's best for me to go back to the ranch now. Got lotsa cows that need a-milkin'!"

The crowd cheered as Talon - and that girl - walked away.

*~*~*~*~*

__

And so, once again, the day.. is saved! Thanks to -- Talon!

THE END

Author's Notes: I hope you liked my first fic! Please, no flames; I'm only ten and very sensitive to criticism. Well, okay, you can flame - but GENTLY!! J Please review so that I can make my future stories better! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
